The Strange Two
by Flawed Fire
Summary: One day, 2 siblings, Jackson and Rene, would join True Cross Academy under a scholarship. Except the strange thing is that the scholarship was for one person; 2 people showed up. The 2 will meet the Okumura twins and everyone else in the cram school. [Ocs and Possible OOC BlueEx Characters] (Rated K For slight violence)
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Blue Exorcist]**

One day, 2 siblings would join True Cross Academy under a scholarship. Except the strange thing is that the scholarship was for one person; 2 people showed up. The 2 will meet the Okumura twins and everyone else in the cram school.

It was a sunny afternoon. Well actually, it was night. Well actually, I'm just lying completely. I'm not good at speaking the truth alright? I'm a natural born liar. Anyways… Ow… Don't hit me like that… OW!

My apologies, that was my brother who was messing up the introduction. My name is Rene (pronounced Reh-nay) Blitz (Age: 16). I know, my name is quite ridiculous. My… brother (I wish we weren't related…)… yeah, brother I guess. His name is Jackson (Age: 14). We're American actually; we had to idea we would be transferring to another country. To think, we were only the children of a scandal from our home, a church, an orphanage. You know how priests are supposed to umm… yeah. Well, scandal with a priest and our drunkard mother. She died though… She was killed by a demon.

**Rene:**

It's a stormy night. Jackson (But I'll shorten his name to just Jack) was fast asleep on my shoulder. We were heading to the True Cross Academy. We got a scholarship from a strange man named Mephisto Pheles. We've been determined to become exorcist for revenge reasons. At least, I have. Jack(son) couldn't care less. He hated mother. Our bags were packed by the time I got home, before we left. Jack packed everything with an excited face. His black hair whished back and forth, mainly because part of it was tied up from being long. He has longer hair than me.

We hit a bump in the road and Jack woke up.

"E-eh? Where are… are we?", he said, half asleep.

"We're on a bus, idiot… Your lucky I've been saving money from my part time jobs to trade currency. We have… 492004 yen… I traded about 4700$ for this, you wouldn't imagine how much time I've spent working for this so don't blow it all off."

"Sister, you worry too much. Wait, how could you get so much money?"

"I worked 3 jobs a day without taking weekends off…", I growled. "I've been doing that since the beginning of middle school so **don't blow it all off.**"

"Jeez… I won't I won't.", Jack whined.

**Jackson:**

Rene is so cold… Dang. Anyways, I walked to my classes. Slept through all of them, even through my introductions. The teachers were MAD. Ha ha… So I decided to attend the cram school while sis went out to get more work. I had to learn Japanese and everything just to fit it. I'm pretty bad at it, I learned translations, not the language itself. My day was pretty nice. I saw some cute girls. I wasn't interested though. They didn't seem like _my type_. Sure they had big… umm… "buzzums". I ain't a perv. If I was, my sister would drop me off the bat just like that. But my day couldn't get better. Well… until something hit me. _More like someone._

This kid with dark blue hair ran into me. I dropped my books and he dropped his… sword?

"Oi! Watch it!", I yelled. "Somebody could have gotten hurt!"

This kid didn't look normal. I was nearly his height, a little shorter though.

"Why don't you watch it?", he gnarled at me.

"You want to pick a fight with me punk!?", I yelled angrily. "Come at me boy! I'll mess you up!"

**Rene:**

So I got a few more part times. Hopefully, Jack(son) didn't get himself in trouble yet. I can't watch over that baby forever.

So he did get into a fight. Except he looked beaten and the other kid seemed to have minor bruises. "Ey Jack! What are you doing?!", I called out.

Jack turned his head to me. "What does it look like? I'm fighting!", he responded before getting punched in the face.

I blocked the other kid's next attack.

I punched the kid in his face and it knocked him to the ground.

"What was that for?!", the kid yelled.

"That's for getting into a fight with an idiot!", I yelled to his face.

"He picked a fight with me!", the boy pouted.

"That doesn't mean you should comply. Sheesh, are stupid too?", I growled.

"No, I'm not stupid! I'm Rin Okumura!", he called out his name on campus.


	2. To The Basics: First Day Disaster!

**Rene:**

If I didn't have to deal with enough idiots already. I gave my signature "I'm going to murder your face if you don't shut up" face to Rin. "I don't care who you are, if you were _smart,_ you would have avoided fighting."

"Tch. What was that? Normally I wouldn't hit a girl but-", I cut off Rin just punching him straight in the gut.

"Like _HELL_ I care!", I yelled.

Jack looked at me. He started giggling uncontrollably. "Ha! You got beaten by a gi-"

Jack was cut off by his own special punch to the stomach.

A larger male with glasses and a coat ran up to Rin. "What happened now?", he sighed.

"She started it!", Rin pouted. "That girl got in the way of my fight."

The other male pushed up his glasses and sighed louder. "I apologize for what my nii-san did. Please forgive his stupidity."

I rolled my eyes at the boy. "Pfft. Whatever, the least he could have done is not act like a total creep."

**Jackson:**

So I had to go to the infirmary for what my sister did to my gut. I could believe my eyes. It was huge! I had to idea who my nurse would be. I bet she would be ho- ahem… Nevermind. _I ain't a pervert. I ain't a pervert._

"Welcome to the infirmary! How may I help you?", a familiar face appeared before me.

"E-eh? Sir Pheles?!", I shrieked. "You ain't a nurse!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you ain't a pervert?", he joked.

I pouted. "Forget it. I'm out of here.", I told Mephisto. "You won't help me much anyways."

I was stopped by a giant clock. "Oh no you don't! I still have to fill you in on the cram school!"

I paused. "Cram school? What do you mean?"

**?:**

I see my nephew and niece are doing well. They're on their way into becoming exorcists… They've met the Okumura twins and entered the cam school. My plan is unfolding well…

**Rene:**

_ JACK JACK JACK. YOU STUPID IDIOT HOW COULD YOU NOT WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!_

**Jackson:**

I sat in the classroom, bored. I twiddled my thumbs and waited for Rene to come. "Geez, it's not like her to be late for a class.", I sighed. I really needed a filler for all the classes I skipped earlier.

I heard a rumbling and peeked my head outside the classroom door. Students were running for their lives. "What's going on?"

"DEMON ATTACK!", one of them yelled to me. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A HORRID AND ANGRY DEMON!"

I squinted to see something worse. My sister with her angry face. It's not just her normal grumpy face, **she was mad angry!** Her first came in direct contact with my face. I spiraled right into a wall. "YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP EARLIER!"

**Rene:**

So punching my brother into a wall wasn't the greatest idea okay? He's fine enough to attend the cram school right?

"We're having a new student today. Meet uh…", the teacher, Yukio Okumura, paused in our introduction. "Rene and Jackson Blitz? I thought Sir Pheles said there was only one new student. Not _two._"

I glared at everyone and then gave a hearty smile. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Rene- you've got to be kidding me… YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" (I try not to swear.)

At the sight of Rin Okumura, I felt like breaking off the board and throwing it at that… that kid with the puppet! Yeah, I could have done that!

Mr. Okumura looked at me. "Are you alright Ms. Blitz?", he asked me.

I sighed and walked to an empty seat, far from the others. "I'm fiiine.", I sighed.

**Jackson:**

It's my turn again finally!

"Wassup I'm Jackson, or Jack, or J. if you want to call me that. But don't. Anyways, nice to meet ya, even mister 'I'm going to pick a fight with you' Rin Okumura over there."

"So wait, we have 2 Rins now?", this random guy spoke out.

I threw a chair at him and he caught it. "What's your deal!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM", Rin and I yelled at him.

I turned my head away and sat next to Rene (Hey, that rhymed!). I eventually learned who my classmates were. That creep I threw a chair at was named Ryuji Suguro.


	3. Rene's RequestJackson's Excitement

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist]**

**Apologies this is short, I'm working on another fanfic at the moment.**

**Rene:**

Jack was absent today… That's quiet strange. He's not really the type to skip classes, well he used to be that kind of guy. He's been trying to shape up in order to prove everyone at home that he was responsible. I know he's still a kid on the inside, he can't deny it!

I ended up wandering around, looking for that black haired idiot. I happened to find him talking to that Suguro guy. Bon is what they called him right? Well, I saw them together. They were getting along. They were studying actually. Jack wanted to be an Aria. I of course wanted to go for Doctor and Dragoon. I had no way of passing as a Tamer, a Knight seemed too old fashioned, and I had bad memorization skills. I could remember what? A few lines from which part of the Bible exactly? That's how bad I was at this stuff.

"Ey Mr. Okumura!", I called for the teacher.

He turned to me, showing his shiny glasses and his facial moles. "Yes Ms. Blitz? What do you need?"

I scratched the back of my head. I had a hard time talking to the staff here. I bet it looked like I was trying to flirt with him; the other girls who hung around him seemed to think like that. "Mr. Okumura, wow, that's a mouth full… Anyways ca-"

"You can call me Yukio if it helps out.", he kindly interrupted me.

"Uh… Yeah. Yukio, can you bring Jackson along to a mission with Rin when you can?", I asked him with grace.

"Why is that?", he responded with a question.

"Well, those two idiots don't seem to get along so well. Maybe this could help with experience and maybe forging some sort of friendship between those two." I talked a little too much. "Jackson is a little… hard to deal with as you see."

"I understand. Alright then Ms. Blitz… Say, may I call you something else?", he asked me.

"Er… My name is Rene but that's a little too plai-"

"It's okay, I'll call you Rene since you're calling me by my first name as well."

**Jackson:**

Holy crap! Did Mr. Okumura really ask me to come with him on a mission?! That's SWEET. I can kick the asses of stupid demons!

"Are you playing a prank on me dude?", I asked him "kindly".

"No… Jackson, this is not a prank. I'd like you to accompany me and one other Exwire on a mission. It's going to be dangerous though, you do not have to do it if you do-"

"I'LL TAKE IT!", I interrupted him so gracefully and rudely. "So who's the lucky pal who's gonna come with us?"

"It's my big brother, Rin.", He told me.

"WHAT?! RIN?"

"Yes, Rin is coming as well."


End file.
